


Bought & Paid For - 12

by skargasm



Series: Bought & Paid For [14]
Category: Angel The Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-18
Updated: 2010-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:26:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm





	Bought & Paid For - 12

**Title:** Bought and Paid For  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing(s):** Spike/Xander  
 **Beta:** Unbeta'd but proofread  
 **Master :**[Master!post](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/66540.html)  
 **Part :** 12/?  
 **Warnings :** Dark fic – dub dom/sub  
 **Prompt(s):** card : Cock Ring  
 **Disclaimer:** Hmmm, mine? Nah!  
 **Summary:** Alex marks his territory...  
 **Graphics:** image of Will's present at the bottom of the page  
 **A/N:** Hmmm, I'm thinking this is not so dark anymore...Thanks to for the website.

* * *

"I got you a present."

"What is it? And can it wait – kinda busy here." Alex sniggered then gasped as Will swallowed him down deep. Will's voice was still husky and low, very sexy although for a couple of days his throat had been really painful.

"God! Yeah – thought the timing was right. Fuck, Will, you feel so good..."

The room was quiet apart from the sounds of Will's sucking and Alex's soft moans.

"Stop, stop – want to put your present on."

"Kinky outfit, Alex?" Will lifted his head, then slithered up the bed, all lean muscles and silky skin. Alex took the opportunity to slide over and reach into the bedside drawer, bringing out the small item and handing it over to Will. "WOW! Where did you get this?"

"Place called [Esculpta](http://www.esculpta.com/home.html). Handmade. I saw it and knew it would look beautiful on you."

"Want me to model it for you now?"

"Oh yeah – I would love to see you in it now. Just need to stage you properly."

"Stage me?"

"Oh yeah. I had this picture in my head when I saw it on the website. You on our bed, wrists handcuffed to the headboard, knees hooked over my shoulders. My tongue as deep in you as I can get...."

"Uh huh..."

"Keeping you on edge for a long, long time. As long as I could resist you. Sliding my fingers in and touching you inside, feeling how velvety soft you are, knowing that I am the only person allowed to do that, that I'm going to be the last person to _ever_ do that." As he spoke, Alex suited actions to words, gently handcuffing Will to the headboard, lifting him by his hips so that his ankles automatically went to his shoulders, baring Will's glorious frame to him from head to toe. Stroking the pale hardness, he carefully slid his gift onto Will's cock, the image as beautiful as he had known it would be, the darkness of the ring around the pale stalk, the silver heads gleaming.

He moved his knees closer, shifting Will further up so that he was balanced on his shoulders, his knees hooked over Alex's shoulders. Dipping his head, he stiffened his tongue and licked between the tense cheeks – from the puckered hole all the way to the soft, delicate skin behind Will's balls. He looked up and watched Will's eyes roll back in his head, his hands clench into fists in the fur-lined cuffs, his cock leaking and hardening even more as Alex licked and nibbled. Cupping Will's ass in his hands, he pulled the cheeks further apart so he could dive between them, circling and stabbing at the spasming hole with his tongue. This was his – all his.

It excited him – even more than any previous thoughts of sharing his Will with the only other person in his life that he loved – excited him that Will belonged to him by choice, that Will had said he wanted Alex to be the only. It sent the blood thrumming through his veins, made his cock as hard as steel, to **know** bone deep that this man had chosen him, would never leave him.

Unbearably aroused now, he let Will's body slip down until he could line himself up and start the glorious slide into that tight heat. As he pushed in as deep as he could, the only words he could mutter as he looked at the glazed blue eyes, the dark suede collar around the elegant neck and finally the hand-crafted black rubber decorating and marking his territory were "Mine, all mine."

 

____spacer____

* * *


End file.
